


Tom does WWE

by machoo



Series: Tom does WWE [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machoo/pseuds/machoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Phillips' growing frustration with his WWE career leads to an unexpected outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tom does WWE

Tom Phillips is sat backstage waiting to conduct a promo interview with  
Chad Gable and Jason Jordan.

 

Tom sighed to himself thinking about how he ended up here. Sure NXT was  
really hot at the moment but only a few months ago he had been the lead  
announcer on SmackDown, doing regular backstage stuff for RAW, and to top it  
all off he had been replaced on 5 things. This felt like a real step  
backwards, especially when he thought of what he had given this job; always  
on the road, no social life, willingly doing any job asked of him and most  
importantly, suppressing his sexuality especially when surrounded by all  
those hot wrestlers. Tom had known he was gay ever since he could remember  
but knowing the backstage politics in WWE he figured keeping it under wraps  
was best for his career. Darren Young who although had been enjoying a lot  
of TV time recently, had ended up a jobber for years and it wasn't a gamble  
the young announcer was willing to take. But, now Tom was frustrated. Really  
frustrated, verging on pissed. All these sacrifices and he was still being  
screwed over.

 

Shaking off his anger and pulling himself together, Tom walked out of the  
dressing room ready for the interview, ever the slick professional. Gable  
and Jordan made their way down the corridor, their flimsy singlet's  
highlighting those perfect bodies. Toms, eyes traveled discreetly over  
their forms, the thick muscle and prominent bulges almost throwing him off  
his game. However, he more or less managed to keep his composure through  
the interview that ended in familiar fashion.

 

"Ready!" Gable began their catchphrase excitedly.

 

"Willing!" Jason added unprompted.

 

"So cool!" Chad smiled "and Gable" the smaller man finished.

 

Chad flashed Tom a smile as before the wrestlers walked off giving Tom  
another visual treat, Jordan's butt bouncing with each step and the straps  
from Gable's jock strap digging into the meaty flesh of his ass. Tom had to  
rush to the bathroom to adjust this thickening cock in his tight black  
pants before it became too noticeable. Luckily this was the last segment of  
the day and most of the performers were off training so the place was more  
or less empty. Tom set his jacket down next to the sink and went to a stall  
to quickly rearrange himself. It was still pretty obvious but his jacket  
would help cover it and he could fly straight out of the building. At the  
basin he played with his hair a little, adjusted his thin red tie and  
smoothed down his crisp white shirt, regaining a modicum of  
composure. Without warning the door to the bathroom flew open and in strode  
Chad Gable with a broad smile.

 

"Hey again Tommy, how's going!" a quick pat on Tom's butt  
accompanied Chad's greeting as he passed by his interviewer.

 

Toms face flushed red "H-hey Chad!" he stumbled.

 

Chad had to smile at Tom's awkward reaction. He stood next to Tom checking  
himself out in the mirror, Tom catching sly glances of Chad's tight body  
while trying to act cool, causing a sly smile to creep across the wrestler's  
face. Gable splashed some cool water on his face giving Tom the opportunity  
to check him out a little more obviously.

 

"Fuck that singlet really does show him off well!" Tom thought to himself,  
his dick beginning to strain against the material of his pants.

 

Gable washed his hands and made like he was leaving the room prompting Tom  
to flash him a sweet smile. Chad stopped though. Behind Tom, right behind  
Tom. Positioning himself closer behind the smartly dressed man, Gable's  
warm breathe caressed the back of Tom's neck. Tom's heart was pounding not  
knowing what was going on.

 

"You know, I noticed the way you were looking at Jason, Tommy!" Chad  
whispered into Tom's ear his long hair tickling the exposed skin on the  
commentator's neck. Tom swallowed hard. Panic immediately setting in. The  
only saving grace was that Gable hadn't noticed him checking him out  
too. "You know I can't blame you, the guys a stud!" Chad continued" and I  
should know..... I saw the way you looked at me too Tommy" Tom's eyes  
widened in shock at both revelations.

 

"Wait, whaaa.." Tom spun round to try and face the other man and protest  
but was pinned against the basin as Gable forced their lips together. 

 

Their soft lips contrasted with the scratchy hair of their face as they made out  
hungrily, Chad's tongue sliding against Tom's. Both men's excitement now  
completely obvious with their bodies tightly pushed together. After a few  
lingering moments of wrestling each other's mouths Chad pulled back, much  
to Tom's disappointment.

 

"It's not just a catchphrase you know, how do you think I got to be his tag  
partner after he got through all those other guys!"

 

"Wow!" was all Tom could manage in response flashes of Jason and Chad  
together running through his mind adding to his already heightened state of  
arousal.

 

Chad started playing with Tom's tie looking down at it as he did "But you  
see Tommy, I have to play a certain role for the big guy, and well, that  
leaves some of my needs unfulfilled!" he continued, "and I think that's  
something you might be able to help me with!" The wrestler added locking  
eyes with his colleague and flattening the tie down against his chest.

 

In a few seconds Tom thought it through. He thought about protesting,  
playing it straight so to speak, but he was tired, he was frustrated and  
most of all he wanted this. Gable smiled when Tom didn't offer any  
resistance. He kissed him more roughly this time asserting his dominance, a  
rare place for him since he started with Jason. Tom sunk into the kiss  
letting Chad take control. Eagerly he tangled his fingers in Gables  
surprisingly soft hair, letting this run down to his shoulders, pushing the  
straps of the singlet off his built shoulders, over the smooth skin, down  
his powerful arms and pushing the singlet down to his waist.

 

Chad bit down on Tom's lower lip "On your knees!" he instructed.

 

Immediately he complied without question. Tom could see the now even more  
noticeable outline of Chad's clearly sizeable cock at his eye level. Gable  
gave a nod to the man on his knees before him. Tom peeled the singlet off  
Chad's skin, down his thick thighs to a heap at his feet. Tom's head was  
now pinned between Gable and the basin, the wrestler's jock cover dick  
inches from his face. Too horny to wait Tom pulled the jock down, Gable's  
cock resisting against the material before springing free. Tom immediately  
wrapped his hand around the thick meat, it had been a long time since he  
was in this position but it felt so familiar.

 

"Come on Tommy, don't be a tease" Chad smiled.

 

Tom responded by opening his lips and taking the head of Gable's cock in  
his mouth being rewarded with moans from the wrestler. Fuck he tasted good,  
how had he allowed himself to go so long without this all for the sake of  
the fucking WWE. THIS is what Tom needed, what he had wanted, craved, for  
so long, this is where he belonged. Tom stroked the shaft rhythmically  
while taking more and more into his mouth. He was quickly lost in the  
actions, totally focused on the pleasure he was giving Gable and enjoying  
taste and feel of the cock filling his mouth again. Chad's hands found their way  
to Toms head, fingers running through his short hair. Pushing his hips  
forward Gable forced more of his cock into Tom's willing mouth. Building up  
pace and aggression Chad face fucked his interviewer, slurping and gagging  
noises echoing around the empty room. Tom could barely breathe, his eyes  
were watering, he was dribbling all over the thick cock invading his mouth,  
saliva running down his chin wetting his once pristine shirt, but he  
couldn't care less about his shirt or breathing for that matter, so eager  
to please the man using him to stuff his dick down his throat. Tom grabbed  
Gable's meaty ass to steady himself his fingers clawing at the soft  
flesh. Chad thrust into Tom's handsome face a few more times before he  
wanted more. Swiftly pulling his dick from Tom's throat, allowing the  
announcer to finally breath, Chad pulled Tom up by his tie, kissing him  
forcefully, the taste of his own cock and precum evident in Tom's  
mouth. Turing the other man around, and bending him over the basin, Chad  
fumbled with Tom's pants finally managing to get them undone before roughly  
pulling the back down along with the underwear to rest just below Tom's  
surprisingly hot little ass.

 

"You ready for this Tommy?!" More of an order than a question, while  
squeezing some soap onto his fingers before brushing them against Tom's  
smooth hole.

 

"Uuumhmm!!" was all Tom could manage in reply as gasps escaped his lips in  
response the cold soap covered fingers of Chad Gable running across his hole. Chad  
pushed in slowly, teasing the hole open, with one, then two slick  
fingers. God it had been so long since Tom had been touched there, he had  
forgotten how good it felt. Chad soon had three fingers in the commentator  
stretching his hole wide.

 

"Please fuck me!" Tom pleaded, genuine need evident in his voice.

 

Gable smirked while collecting more soap to slick up his thick cock. He  
positioned his cock against Tom's hole. Jesus Tom had forgotten how much he  
loved to be in this position, the anticipation heightening the  
excitement. Chad pushed in slowly, his dick opening Tom's tight little hole  
wide.

 

"UUUUGH!" was all that could be heard from the announcer.

 

Gable pushed in deep until his hips pressed against Tom. He gave Tom a  
moment before he slowly pulled out and then pushed back in. Tom's body felt  
like it was on fire, it was electric, such an intense feeling he had missed  
for so long. Chad started fucking into Tom deeper, harder. He pushed his  
hand into his shirt to grip his hair sprinkled chest and he watched himself  
fuck WWE announcer Tom Phillips in the mirror. Gable built a steady pace of deep powerful  
strokes. Tom could feel all of his frustration melting away, each thrust  
deep inside him slowly stripping away the tension that built up over all  
this time, his professional business like front now completely destroyed.

 

Both men looked in the mirror, eyes locking for a moment, Gable raised his  
arm and flexed his bicep for Tom who smiled in reply through hazy  
eyes. Chad gripped Tom's hips and started really pounding into the smaller  
man, his thick dick stretching Toms tight willing hole, hitting that spot  
inside of him over and over, until it was almost unbearable. Tom reached  
down to release his neglected cock still covered by his underwear. He  
wrapped a hand around and stroked it quickly. Neither man was going to last  
much longer.

 

"OH FUCK!" Tom shouted as cum sprayed from his dick, covering the side of  
the basin and his hand. "Fuck me, fuck me!" he mumbled as his orgasm  
subsided and Chad continued to pound him.

 

The tightening of Tom's hole was too much for Gable. He pushing in deep one  
last time as he emptied his load inside Tom. He continued fucking slowly  
milking his cock of cum. Tom could feel Chad empty his load inside him, and he had  
to admit he loved that feeling. Gable pulled his spent cock from Tom and  
span the commentator around, pulling him into a deep kiss, Tom's dick  
smearing cum over his stomach. Gable grabbed at Tom's ass as they fought  
for dominance in the kiss and pushed a finger into Tom's well used hole,  
his cum already running out of Tom.

 

"I gotta shoot man!" Chad announced breaking the kiss running his cum covered  
finger along Tom's bottom lip "This was fun though, let's keep this just  
between us!" Chad smiled as he pulled up his jock and singlet and left the  
room. Tom turned and leaned on the basin letting his head hang, too tired to  
hold it up, his legs shaky from the intense fucking he had just received a  
feeling he had completely forgotten. After a few moments he looked up at  
himself in the mirror the smart slick professional was gone, his hair was a  
complete mess, shirt gaping at the chest and wet with saliva, tie half  
undone, his pants around his thighs, his still hard, cum covered dick hanging  
out and his hole, leaking cum, exposed to the cool air. Yet he found  
himself smiling, satisfied like he hadn't been in a long time. Maybe this  
was the start of a new Tom Phillips he thought to himself as he started to  
tidy himself up licking his bottom lip to taste Chad's cum.


End file.
